


The Second Caller

by SeleneMoon



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: But if you're reading the fanfiction you've probably gotten that far..., Other, Slight spoilers for Ep 44, so enjoy!, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Sammy and Ben get a call...





	The Second Caller

“And line two, you’re on with Sammy and Ben.” Sammy interrupted his co-host’s latest tirade with a cheeky smirk.

“Hi, my… sister’s called you a few times, and I just wanted to ring you up and say hi.” A young woman said quietly.

“Well, hello to you too, and what did your sister call us about?” Sammy asked conversationally.

“Same thing I am, actually.” The small smile could be heard in her voice. “Though our opinions are pretty much polar opposites. Ben,” Ben perked up visibly when he was addressed. “I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you retrieved Emily.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” He reddened as he always did when someone mentioned his heroics.

“It really inspired me.” She continued, her voice raising in excitement. Then she caught herself and lowered it again. “I mean, for a long as I can remember the only way to do things was by the book. It was our only hope against him.” She was speaking quickly, both in enthusiasm and a rush. “Then you came along and pull something like that off with no guide? No sacrifice?” Her voice cracked and she sounded close to tears.

“Miss.” Ben started uncertainly.

“No, sorry, I don’t have much time.” She cut him off as something unidentifiable shifted in the background. “Sammy, I’m going to do everything I can to help.”

“Help with what?” Sammy was leaning forward, curiously eyeing the blinking line two.

“You proved that not everything has to be written.” Sammy and Ben stiffened at the same time.

“You-” Ben choked but was interrupted by a desperate scream.

“Nancy! What are you doing?!”

“Back off, Debbie!” Their caller snapped.

“Stop this.” Debbie begged, the lights flickered. “The book-”

“The book is full of pain and death.” Nancy snarled. “Only made worthwhile by how it ends.”

“And we _need_ to get to that ending, Nancy.” Debbie pleaded. “If we follow the book-”

“We don’t _have_ to follow the book!” Libby insisted. “Ben Arnold proved that! And Time and Emily can help. _He_ doesn’t know about them. _They aren’t in the book!_ ”

“Nan- He’s coming.” Debbie interrupted herself.

“Crap.” Nancy gasped, and started to speak to them again. “Listen, get Tim Jensen to move in with Cecil.” Her words tumbled over each other in a rush. “He is needed, and Tim and Emily throw us off.”

“Don’t tell them that!” Debbie shouted. The rush of howling wind filled their headphones. “We have to go! He’s almost here and you’re,” Her voice started to deepen. “Ruining everything.” The lights flickered again and dimmed.

“Oh no…” Nancy whispered.

“For once we agree.” The deep voice intoned. Ben jerked his hands away from the board as the soundboard started sparking. “Now, come to heel, little girl.”

“Come on, disconnect.” Nancy’s voice began to deepen. “Disconnect, disconnect, disconnect, discon-” There was a click and the lights went out, and then came back on as the dial tone filled the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of a pet theory I had regarding Debbie. The thing about something being 'unwritten' is that it's not predestined. I think that scares people. But there _has_ to be a reason that Debbie wants what's in the book to come to pass or that she thinks what's _in_ the book is better than risking another ending. She seems actually scared.
> 
> So here's my theory. The book is passed around the 'spirits' trapped where ever Debbie is. And it tells the story of how the big bad guy will ultimately be taken down. Debbie still firmly believes that the book is the key. But others, Nancy being one of the strongest, think that Emily's return could mean that their was another way to take down the big bad. A way that didn't have them continuously suffering, trapped where ever they were. (I also think that Debbie is unusually strong, maybe one of the leaders, but is forced to forget sometimes. That's why she can make calls.) 
> 
> I also kinda think that Jack was taken to draw Sammy there. And I can't help but wonder if Sammy will be getting a call from Debbie at some point. 
> 
> I picked Nancy Fletcher as the caller because Michael hadn't been there long enough and Jack was too close to Sammy. (Though I did wonder if Emily Potter's mother, _Nancy_ , wasn't that Nancy Fletcher.)


End file.
